


Come in cielo e così in terra

by JoyControluce



Series: By your side [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood and Gore, Caretaker Castiel (Supernatural), Castiel Heals Dean Winchester, Castiel Saves Dean Winchester From Hell, Dean Winchester in Hell, Hell, Horror, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Torture, Wings
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28611114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoyControluce/pseuds/JoyControluce
Summary: Castiel perde il conto del tempo.Non sa più quanti giorni ha trascorso accanto a Dean sulla ruota, né quante notti con la sua sagoma dolorante tra le braccia.A volte pensa che nessuna squadra angelica arriverà a salvarli e s'immagina rinchiuso in quel luogo per l'eternità; perché ormai è chiaro persino a lui, che non riuscirà ad andarsene e ad abbandonare l'anima di Dean Winchester.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: By your side [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213109
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Come in cielo e così in terra

_Scritta per A Fragment From The Past Challenge, gruppo[Hurt/Comfort Italia](https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/?ref=group_header)_

_Destiel_

_Hurt!Dean_

_Warning: Tortura_

**Come in cielo e così in terra**

“L'Uomo Giusto è sulla ruota, Signore.”

Uriel solleva lo sguardo, getta la penna sui fogli ordinati della sua scrivania e si appoggia allo schienale della poltrona.

“Sapevamo che era solo questione di tempo” sospira.

“Devo mandarne comunicazione al comandante del 1° schieramento angelico?”

Uriel soppesa quelle parole, poi si alza e portandosi le mani dietro la schiena, prende a misurare la stanza a grandi passi.

“No” risponde infine risoluto. “Lo farò io stesso. Non sappiamo quanto tempo abbiamo.”

“Signore, il padre del ragazzo non ha ceduto per _decine_ di anni.”

“Sì, sono generazioni che i Winchester ci stupiscono, tuttavia non è un rischio che possiamo permetterci di correre” e lancia un'occhiata eloquente al suo subalterno.

“Nossignore” ne conviene quello.

Lo sguardo di Uriel vaga pensieroso per la stanza fino a posarsi di nuovo sui registri.

“Fai chiamare Castiel” decreta, tornando a sedersi rigido alla scrivania. “Che venga da me immediatamente.”

“Suvvia Dean, è presto per arrendersi. Abbiamo ancora molte ore da passare insieme.”

La voce di Alastair risuona disturbante sulle pareti rose dai millenni di quella stanza delle torture.

Castiel lo detesta, è uno dei peggiori, nientemeno. Uno per il quale, l'appellativo sadico sarebbe già un complimento.

Anche in paradiso ci sono esseri come lui, constata amaramente, nascosti dietro l'ipocrisia di un nome che li pone, senza che lo abbiano meritato, dalla parte dei buoni, e il pensiero lo fa fremere di rabbia.

Castiel s'impone maggiore freddezza. Di atrocità ne ha viste: è un soldato dall'alba dei tempi, ma non ha mai avvallato l'infliggere dolore fine a se stesso, ne è disgustato, anzi.

L'anima si muove.

“Fanculo” gli risponde in un gorgoglio strozzato.

È potente, molto più di quanto si sarebbe aspettato, ne sente distintamente il riverbero: onde tremule che si propagano negli anfratti più bui, in quel pozzo senza fondo che è l'inferno.

Alastair ghigna e gli ficca un coltello sotto lo sterno.

L'anima grugnisce, non grida, e Castiel capisce subito che ha già passato troppo tempo nelle mani del demone; nella sua esperienza le anime smettono di gridare solo dopo molti anni.

Si chiede da quanto i suoi superiori sapessero che l'Uomo Giusto era all'inferno; sa che in quel luogo il tempo scorre diversamente, ma sarebbe comunque voluto arrivare prima, sarebbe stato più facile non dover rimediare al danno già fatto.

Avanza nella stanza e a tradirlo è solo un lieve spostamento d'aria.

Nascondere la propria presenza ai demoni gli sarebbe stato impossibile, se gli ordini non fossero arrivati dai piani alti, accompagnati da un bagaglio d' incantesimi che Castiel non aveva mai visto e figuriamoci utilizzato. E nonostante questi, localizzare l'anima non è stato facile, occultata com'è da l'intricata rete di sigilli che mezzo inferno ha dispiegato.

Una volta individuata però, non sarebbe riuscito ad ignorarla neanche volendo.

È forte, intensa e irradia una sofferenza incessante, che non ha niente a che fare con le torture che sta subendo; un lamento straziante, intrinseco nella sua stessa natura. Qualcosa che smuove in Castiel echi arcaici che preferirebbe ignorare.

“N..no...”

L'Uomo Giusto si divincola, geme, gronda sangue da ogni ferita e sebbene celata nel profondo, Castiel sente la sua supplica, quell'involontario grido d'aiuto che non riesce a controllare

Si avvicina, non può farne a meno. Mette a tacere, come gli è stato insegnato, il suo stesso turbamento e se potesse esporsi poserebbe entrambe le mani su quell'anima, fino a placarne il dolore, ma non può farlo, Alastair se ne accorgerebbe, lui si nutre di sofferenza.

Si limita a diffondere una tenue luce, allora, nessun demone può comunque vederlo e agli umani la luce ha sempre dato speranza. Così gli hanno detto.

L'anima sussulta, si agita di nuovo e alla fine spalanca gli occhi.

Castiel sa che l'uomo, il ragazzo per la verità, a cui appartiene quell'anima non è un essere umano comune, ma deve ammettere di non aver mai incontrato, nella sua millenaria esistenza, qualcuno simile a lui.

“Cos...?” si lascia sfuggire il ragazzo.

“Shhh” lo ferma subito Castiel. “Sono qui per aiutarti. Non parlare o mi tradirai.”

Il ragazzo lo guarda con occhi sgranati, qualcosa di simile alla speranza macchia le iridi opache di nuovo verde intenso.

“Bene” commenta Castiel sollevato e inclina la testa per osservarlo più profondamente.

Di anime buone ne ha viste: sono come laghi, calmi e limpidi, difficili da scuotere se non in superficie. Quella del ragazzo, invece, è acqua in tempesta, scossa da vortici che dalle profondità risucchiano se stessa, fagocitandosi.

Non riesce a trattenersi, solleva la mano e gli sfiora la fronte.

Il ragazzo sussulta, esala un sospiro, la sua anima guarisce un po', si solleva.

È forte. E quando si placa è bella.

La guarda.

Spumeggia irrequieta e spande strali lucenti intorno a sé.

Castiel è sicuro di non aver mai visto niente del genere.

Comincia a sperare che la squadra angelica arrivi presto, non vuole davvero che il ragazzo si perda.

Alastair aggrotta la fronte e Castiel sa di essere andato troppo oltre.

Si tira indietro a malincuore e riconsegna l'anima nelle mani del suo aguzzino.

I suoi ferri tagliano e bruciano, l'anima si accartoccia di nuovo.

Castiel perde molta della freddezza che la natura gli attribuisce, mentre tiene gli occhi dell'Uomo Giusto incatenati ai suoi.

Quando i due tirapiedi di Alastair lo tolgono dalla ruota, del ragazzo non rimane molto.

La sera non c'è più niente da torturare, i demoni sbattono le anime in celle anguste e aspettano che si ricompongano per ricominciare il giorno dopo.

Castiel lo segue: un lieve spostamento d'aria di cui il ragazzo questa volta non si accorge.

E come potrebbe, pensa Castiel.

La porta di ferro si chiude dietro di loro.

Dall'anima, gettata sul pavimento, non proviene suono, solo un bagliore intermittente che si affievolisce poco alla volta.

È un po' di umanità che muore.

E Castiel conosce quel meccanismo di difesa, sa che così il dolore sarà più facile da sopportare, ma non può permettere che accada, non può lasciare che quell'anima si trasformi.

S'inginocchia di fronte al ragazzo e nonostante sia un angelo del Signore, non sa come toccarlo.

Non sa come toccare un'anima così dilaniata.

Gli sfiora la fronte come ha fatto all'inizio di quell'infinita giornata e il ragazzo sussulta.

Dischiude le labbra.

“Puoi...?”

Le serra di nuovo.

Castiel annuisce, posa l'intero palmo sulla fronte del ragazzo e lascia scorrere il suo potere.

Il volto del ragazzo si distende, lo osserva chiudere gli occhi e respirare profondamente.

L'intermittenza rallenta.

Scorge un'unica immagine, appena accennata, sfocata ai margini.

La riconosce, è qualcosa di umano che torna, la coscienza che si riforma sul ricordo annebbiato di un volto.

Castiel affonda le dita tra i capelli del ragazzo e posa l'altra mano sul suo petto.

Questo può farlo, può aiutarlo a ricordare.

L'anima risponde all'istante.

Scintilla e scoppietta.

Castiel ne sente il calore, là dove la sta toccando, in profondità.

“Sam...” sussurra.

E ora brucia.

Capisce.

Sam Winchester, suo fratello, ancora della sua umanità.

Il primo ricordo che torna, Castiel lo sa, sarà l'ultimo a dimenticare.

Lo solleva dal pavimento e se lo trascina contro il petto; arde come il fuoco, ma profuma come la neve sulle vette più alte del creato.

Avvolge le braccia attorno al suo corpo martoriato e lo sente abbandonarsi a lui.

“Aiutami... ti prego” implora.

Castiel affonda il viso nei suoi capelli.

“Non hai bisogno di pregarmi” gli dice. “Sono proprio qui.”

Il ragazzo trema, sente le sue mani strette a pugno sulla sua schiena.

Posa una mano incoraggiante sul suo collo e lo culla appena.

“Coraggio, Dean Winchester” gli sussurra poi contro l'orecchio. “Parlami di tuo fratello”.

E lui lo fa, attraverso immagini senza fine, per tutta la notte.

Al mattino, non c'è alcun Uomo Giusto, nessuna anima prodigiosa, solo un ragazzo intontito, appoggiato a lui.

Quando la porta di ferro si spalanca con rumore metallico, sussulta.

“Sei pronto per un nuovo giro sulla ruota?” ghignano i due demoni della sera precedente.

Dean chiude gli occhi.

Castiel sa per certo che prima di lasciare l'inferno li ucciderà.

“Rimarrò con te tutto il tempo” lo rassicura, stringendo di più il braccio attorno alle sue spalle. “Non posso salvarti, non ancora, ma posso proteggere qualcosa.”

Dean solleva le palpebre e Castiel si chiede cosa riesca a vedere oltre al tramite umano di cui si è impossessato; quando usciranno da lì glielo chiederà, si ripromette.

“Proteggi Sam” gli risponde, ed è la prima volta che sente la sua voce senza l'eco del dolore.

“Lo farò” promette. “Non lo dimenticherai.”

Alastair si accanisce di nuovo su di lui.

Tormenta, trafigge, sventra.

Dean non grida neanche questa volta; si limita a trattenere e gettare fuori il fiato come meglio può.

Castiel posa la mano sulla sua fronte sin dall'inizio, tiene il suo potere basso, però, sul limite del riconoscibile e sicuramente è troppo flebile per essere efficace sulle torture efferate del demone, ma Dean sembra sentirlo ugualmente.

Solleva gli occhi imploranti verso di lui, quando Alastair gli marchia la pelle con ferri roventi, e Castiel gli mostra Sam: il piccoletto buffo, a malapena stabile sui suoi stessi piedi, che Dean gli ha fatto conoscere quella notte.

Riesce ad abbozzare un sorriso, l'Uomo Giusto.

La sua anima avvampa di fuoco bianco e Alastair sobbalza, retrocedendo di un passo.

“Ma cosa...?!” Si acciglia, impugna un lungo ferro rovente e glielo ficca sfrigolante nelle carni.

Dean prorompe in un grido disumano.

La sua anima stride, incide graffi sulle pareti di cemento, strali residui di potere alterano il velo della dimensione.

Poi tutto tace. Di nuovo.

Un'ombra attraversa il volto del demone.

Castiel la riconosce. È paura.

E fa bene ad averne. Se non lo ucciderà Dean, lo farà lui stesso.

Quella sera nella cella, nonostante tutto, Dean è più lucido del giorno prima.

Si solleva dal pavimento non appena le ferite peggiori si rimarginano e appoggia la schiena al muro.

“Chi sei?” gli chiede. “Perché mi stai aiutando?”

Castiel piega le labbra in un accenno di sorriso: la voce del ragazzo è profonda quanto la sua anima.

“Tu sei di vitale importanza per il creato” gli risponde.

Il volto di Dean si rabbuia.

“Io non sono nessuno” ribatte.

E Castiel davvero non capisce da dove scaturisca così poco amor proprio, in un'anima così potente da sembrare a stento umana.

“Così non ti rendi giustizia” risponde semplicemente.

Dean chiude gli occhi e non replica; ha l'aria stanca, ma le anime non dormono all'inferno, non gli è permesso.

C'è il dolore o l'oblio che ne consegue, nient'altro.

“Vieni qui” gli sussurra, allargando le braccia. “Posso farti riposare per un po'.”

Il ragazzo l'osserva incredulo, si sporge appena verso di lui e Castiel se lo trascina contro.

L'impatto delle loro anime è un'onda di calore divampante, e un delizioso brivido l'eco di ritorno.

Dean si lascia sfuggire un sospiro di piacere e posa la guancia sulla sua spalla; Castiel traccia carezze sulla sua schiena, poi spiega le ali e le avvolge attorno a loro.

“Ora puoi dormire”mormora. “Non se ne accorgeranno.”

Dean spalanca gli occhi attonito, sente la dimensione alterata intorno a lui, Castiel è pronto a giurarlo, ma è talmente stanco che i suoi occhi si chiudono suo malgrado.

Si lascia andare tra le sue braccia e sprofonda nel sonno.

Castiel sente all'inizio solo un lieve tintinnio, poi il suono si avvolge in spirali melodiche e infine riecheggia in terse sinfonie.

Freme.

Non aveva mai percepito, così da vicino, il suono di un'anima umana.

Quella dell'Uomo Giusto potrebbe piegare a sé persino i cori celesti.

Castiel perde il conto del tempo.

Non sa più quanti giorni ha trascorso accanto a Dean sulla ruota, né quante notti con la sua sagoma dolorante tra le braccia.

A volte pensa che nessuna squadra angelica arriverà a salvarli e s'immagina rinchiuso in quel luogo per l'eternità; perché ormai è chiaro persino a lui, che non riuscirà ad andarsene e ad abbandonare l'anima di Dean Winchester.

Alastair spalanca la porta e sfodera il suo solito ghigno divertito.

“Ehilà, dolcezza!” sibila. “Oggi viene a prenderti paparino in persona.”

Dean si piega sul pavimento e rimette un fiotto di bile.

Castiel sente il cambiamento repentino, la schiena del ragazzo, sotto la sua mano, s'irrigidisce.

Solleva lo sguardo e la sagoma di Alastair, a pochi passi da lui, è cambiata.

Sa a chi appartengono quelle sembianze, l'ha visto innumerevoli volte nella mente di Dean.

Quello è John Winchester.

L'anima di Dean grida, è un suono orribile, straziante.

La sua bocca invece non emette suono.

Retrocede e sbatte la schiena contro la parete.

Alastair ride di gusto e lo trascina sulla ruota.

Castiel sa già che questa volta non riuscirà a proteggerlo.

È una tortura subdola, ed è anche chiaro da subito, che Dean non è in grado di sopportarla.

Grida e scuote le catene che lo tengono legato, fino a lacerarsi; digrigna i denti, come Castiel non gli ha mai visto fare.

“Guarda me” gli dice, prendendogli il volto tra le mani, ma la voce del demone lo sovrasta.

“Sei sempre stato un peso per me, _Dean_ ” tuona John Winchester davanti a lui, e a poco servono le mani di Castiel: il ragazzo si spinge contro le lame di sua volontà, pur di mettere fine a tutto.

“Sono morto a causa tua. Della tua inettitudine” continua il perfetto simulacro di quel padre che il ragazzo venera sopra ogni cosa.

“Sei un incapace” seguita e Castiel lo sente, il rumore vibrante della sua anima che s'incrina.

“Avrei voluto che tu non fossi mio figlio” e gli pianta un coltello nel petto con la stessa ferocia di cui ha intriso quelle parole.

L'anima di Dean rigurgita sofferenza.

“Basta!” grida, poi implora. “Basta... ti prego.”

Piange, e le sue lacrime fanno più male del suo sangue che scorre.

E Castiel ne ha abbastanza, e la segretezza può andarsene al diavolo, letteralmente.

Dà fondo al suo potere e si sovrammette all'anima del ragazzo.

Che torturino lui, piuttosto.

Chiude l'anima di Dean nella zona più nascosta della sua mente e sopporta finché non cala la notte.

Quando si separa da lui, quella sera, il corpo del ragazzo è comunque malridotto.

Castiel lo osserva mentre ne riprende possesso con una smorfia di dolore.

“Dean” inizia. “Non era reale.”

Ma lui lo zittisce alzando una mano, poi striscia sul pavimento e si appoggia alla parete, come di consueto.

C'è qualcosa di diverso in lui, si ritrova ad ammettere a malincuore Castiel; la sua anima è fumosa, a malapena riesce a intravederne un bagliore che ne è solo un pallido riflesso.

Qualcosa si è spezzato.

Allunga la mano verso di lui e quello si scansa.

Qualcosa si spezza anche in lui.

“Dean...” si lascia sfuggire come un gemito.

Gli umani piangono quando la sofferenza diventa insopportabile, ma lui non versa neanche una lacrima. Castiel, invece, sente di poter piangere per eternità.

“Ti prego” sussurra. “Lascia che mi avvicini,”

Dean non risponde, ma nemmeno si sposta; Castiel gli si inginocchia davanti e avvolge le braccia attorno alle sue spalle.

È bollente.

Il sangue gronda dalla sua schiena dilaniata, Castiel rabbrividisce al ricordo di ogni colpo di frusta e nonostante non sia servito a molto è contento di averglielo risparmiato.

Affonda il viso tra i suoi capelli e coglie il lieve sentore della sua anima: è acre quanto il fumo che la circonda, non più fresco e frizzante.

Spera di sentirlo piangere, pensa di nuovo Castiel, così forse la sua anima potrebbe salvarsi.

Ma Dean non lo fa.

Posa il mento sulla sua spalla e lascia che le sue mani curino ferite che in realtà nemmeno sente.

Non gli importa più.

La sua anima è quasi spenta.

Castiel sussurra il suo nome così tante volte da perderne il conto.

Poi prega suo Padre, che lo perdoni.

Il mattino dopo Dean scende dalla ruota.

Il sigillo è infranto.

La missione fallita.

Castiel non lascia il ragazzo, decide che marciranno insieme all'inferno.

Un angelo e un demone legati per l'eternità, questo pensa, mentre Dean dilania le carni della sua prima vittima.

Posa la mano sulla sua schiena e trattiene il fiato.

Qualcosa riluce ancora.

Lacrime.

Il bambino dentro di lui piange, è ancora umano.

Forse, pensa Castiel, può proteggere la sua anima ancora per un po'.

Finché gli è possibile.

Quando gli mostra Sam, il bambino grida forte e l'uomo perde la presa sul coltello.

L'anima sulla ruota si divincola, Dean la guarda atterrito.

“Cos...?” mormora, guardandosi incredulo le mani insanguinate.

E Castiel sa per certo che può ancora salvarsi.

“Non ti arrendere” gli ordina con ritrovata speranza e Dean lo guarda come se non l'avesse mai visto.

“Non. Ti. Arrendere.” gli ripete.

Continua a mostrargli i suoi stessi ricordi, allora, lo fa per un tempo che sembra infinito, e il piccolo Sammy diventa un ragazzo.

Dean soffre, però.

È ciò che fa l'umanità e Castiel si odia per questo, ma non può lasciare che si spenga, se questo significa perderlo per sempre.

Certe volte i miasmi di zolfo sono talmente potenti che Castiel comincia a lacrimare; allora gli ripete di non cedere, lo ripete anche a se stesso, poi ingoia l'amaro della sua bile e continua.

Ritrova la speranza, la riperde.

Di notte, però, Dean continua a rannicchiarsi contro di lui.

“Castiel.”

La voce di Uriel risuona nella sua testa, seguita dal rombo metallico della porta che piomba a terra scardinata.

Quando la polvere si deposita, la sagoma del suo superiore è in piedi di fronte a lui.

Scruta il ragazzo, poi posa accigliato lo sguardo su di lui.

“Hai fallito” gli dice.

Castiel stringe i pugni e avvampa di collera.

“Avete impiegato troppo tempo” ringhia, fronteggiandolo.

“Imprevisti” commenta quello vago, alzando le spalle con noncuranza.

Castiel lo odia.

Forse, pensa, l'inferno sta cambiando in modo irreversibile anche lui.

Guarda il ragazzo; è sveglio e ha uno sguardo confuso, morbido.

Forse è Dean che lo sta cambiando.

“Si può ancora salvare” ribatte deciso.

Uriel intreccia le dita. Fuori dalla stanza riecheggiano grida e incessanti rumori di lotta.

“Bene” risponde. “Riportalo sulla terra, allora. La via è libera.”

Castiel lo guarda incredulo.

Uriel rimarca l'urgenza di andarsene con un cenno eloquente, e di certo, Castiel non vuole rimanere in quel luogo un solo minuto di più.

S'inginocchia di fronte a Dean, posa una mano sulla sua spalla e le labbra sulla sua fronte.

“È finita” gli mormora sulla pelle.

“Non si ricorderà di te” lo ammonisce Uriel, dietro di lui, ma a Castiel non interessa.

Dà fondo al suo potere e lo riporta in superficie.

“No...” mugola il ragazzo nel sonno, agitandosi appena.

Castiel gli scosta i capelli dalla fronte sudata.

“È finita” ripete, finché il suo volto non si distende di nuovo.

Spesso, di notte, Castiel sente il vuoto, dove prima c'era il peso di Dean contro di lui. Sente il freddo dove manca la sua pelle calda, e il silenzio, senza il suono della sua anima.

Allora lo raggiunge e veglia su di lui, come faceva all'inferno.

Da alcuni incubi riesce a riportarlo indietro.

“Papà, basta...” implora.

“Shhh” tenta Castiel, la mano sulla sua guancia e il pollice bagnato di lacrime.

Da altri, no.

Quando si sveglia, Castiel scompare.

Quando si sveglia, Dean cerca suo fratello.

Osserva la sua sagoma addormentata, gli sfiora la mano, a volte la stringe debolmente, prima di bere un sorso d'acqua e tornare a letto

A volte, si porta alla finestra e affonda lo sguardo nell'ombra senza sapere cosa cercare; si sfiora la spalla, aggrotta la fronte e scruta il buio con maggiore intensità.

Castiel sorride, ignora il richiamo dei suoi fratelli dal cielo e rimane con lui.

Come all'Inferno, così sulla terra.

Fine

_Quasi non ci credo di essere arrivata alla fine di questa one shot, che sicuramente è stata la più impegnativa, su questo fandom._

_Le maggiori difficoltà le ho riscontrate proprio a livello grammaticale: la trama mi imponeva (per lo meno nelle fasi iniziali della storia) di riferirmi a Dean come “anima” (femminile) o “uomo giusto” (maschile), rendendo l'utilizzo dei pronomi (sia maschili che femminile per indicare la stessa entità) molto caotico._

_L'altra grande difficoltà è stata la descrizione dell'anima stessa, vista, peraltro, dal pov di Castiel (entità lui stesso), che conosce ancora pochissimo dell'umanità e quindi che parole usare? Quali similitudini e quali metafore per descriverla? Quali sensi umani (vista, tatto, olfatto) è in grado di provare un angelo, appena incarnato nel corpo di un uomo, che si relaziona con un anima condannata all'inferno? Quanto è lecito pensare che possa esserne lui stesso cambiato?_

_Quali sensazioni rendere fisiche e corporee e quali altre, invece, mantenere sul piano psicologico dell'anima?_

_Sinceramente non saprei dire se le risposte che ho dato a tutte queste domande sono risultate convincenti e se la storia di per sé ha senso._

_Voglio bene a questa storia, mi ronzava nella testa da tempo, ed è un genere che mi affascina molto, ma è stata difficile, molto._

_Spero che sia, alla fine di tutto, una lettura piacevole._

_Joy._

_PS: Se vi va, lasciatemi il vostro parere. ^___^_

_PPS: Il titolo “Come in cielo e così in terra” oltre ad essere un evidente richiamo alla religione, vuole sottolineare il fatto che Castiel è spettatore del riproporsi di determinati comportamenti sia in cielo che in terra che all'inferno. Il male, constata Castiel, esiste ovunque, così come il bene, e questo è alla base del suo cambiamento. Niente è più solo bianco o solo nero._


End file.
